Microscopio
by JosefoXZ
Summary: La ciencia puede explicarlo todo o casi nada, Urahara abrira el frasco de pandora.


Desde que sigo el manga de Bleach, uno de los elementos que mas me ha llamado la atención, es esa piedra maldita llamada Hougyoku, y siendo yo como creo que soy, siempre quise encontrarle una explicación científica, sabiendo realmente que es algo imposible, por que el autor no nos da muchos parámetros a medir, pero al demonio, yo diseñe esta historia desde un punto de vista técnico pero viéndolo desde la óptica de la historia, espero que se pueda entender un poco, y la leo y a veces ni yo la entiendo, pero de antemano gracias.

El lengua utilizado quizás sea nuevo para algunos, por ciertos terminos técnicos, cualquier duda mándenme un PM con toda confianza o por sus rews, y si quieren discutimos nuestras teorías XD.

Microscopio.

Una y otra vez chocando contra esas paredes de la lógica, se le había dicho que el hombre no podía volar, y era cierto, pero cual científico loco, se negaba a aceptar aquella realidad, estaba convencido que podía obtener respuestas.

Ya no recordaba cuantas noches había perdido el sueño, este trabajo era algo que le fascinaba y le obsesionaba, cuando se metía a su laboratorio lidiaba los bordes de la locura, incluso los traspasaba una y otra vez como la onda senoidal de una señal eléctrica.

Quizás si sigo trabajando en este enlace - susurro Urahara para si mismo, durante años había trabajado en desarrollar postulados sobre la composición atómica de los seres del mundo espiritual, a diferencia de los seres terrenales o mas bien universales, carecían de el elemento "madre" el hidrogeno, incluso estaba compuesto de un elemento que no había podido ser aislado, ni clasificado, ni siquiera tenia un nombre propio, y es que cada espíritu tenia una composición propia, única, sus electrones de valencia variaban constantemente en cantidad.

Después de tantos años de experimentos había podido descubrir cosas interesantes, como el de la naturaleza de el poder espiritual, no era mas que el principio de la electricidad aplicado a un tipo de energía diferente, la electricidad era el viaje de los electrones entre los átomos, pero en el caso de el poder espiritual, era el viaje de los propios átomos, la transformación y mutación de la materia, y la flexibilidad de la misma para volver a su origen.

Por ende cuando el utilizaba a Benihime, y lanzaba una estocada parecía que el viento cortaba a sus enemigos, y es que en parte era así, ya que el oxigeno en el aire, se convertía en una extensión mas de su poder espiritual, representado en su espada.

Ese concepto lo entendía muy bien, quizás a muchos les tomaría toda una vida comprender esa esencia pero para los genios como Urahara Kisuke era simple comprender la curvatura de la creación divina.

Mas allá de la composición biológica de los seres espirituales, y de sus diferencias fisiológicas entre ellos, los shinigami solían ser seres de forma humanoide que conservaban su fisonomía de origen humano o animal, según fuera su caso, mientras que los hollows obtenían una tercera forma, que exteriorizaba físicamente sus miedos, sus pesadillas, dentro de sus experimentos Urahara también exploraba los aspectos psicológicos dentro de el "origen hollow", el cual resultaba ser mas determinante de lo que se creería, mientras mas violenta era la muerte de el humano, mas posibilidades tendría de convertirse en hollow y su forma hollow estaría determinada por su subconsciente, si alguien era aracnofobico, tendría un 80% de probabilidad de obtener una forma de arácnido.

Día con día el mundo de los hollows lo seducía mas y mas, sus investigaciones estaban enfocadas a estos, a entender la dinámica de su existencia, que iba mas allá de los limites de lo biológico y lo atómico, no cabía duda que eran los seres mas enigmáticos de el universo.

Rascaba su cabeza, las formulas no embonaban, los cálculos no eran lineales, la perfección matemática que en el pasado fue su amiga, ahora era una barrera de su existencia, una vez mas todos los libros y tubos de ensayo terminaban en el suelo, se encontraba frustrado, se sentía un inútil.

Su microscopio no era suficiente, por mas que analizaba las muestras no lo entendía, camino hasta el lavamanos, estaba cansado, tenia sueño, y es que tenia varios días sin dormir.

¿De que...de que estamos hechos? - se pregunto mientras miraba el espejo, se miraba a si mismo, o por lo menos eso pensaba, pero noto que de el otro lado de el espejo, las cosas eran inversas, algo en el se encendió.

Recordó que en aquella ultima muestra en su microscopio la muestra de su energía espiritual, aquel átomo tenia cargas negativas, si era verdad que el espejo invertía el universo, esas cargas, ¿ahora serian positivas?, positivas como las cargas de las partículas espirituales de los hollows.

E-eso es, los hollows son lo inverso de los shinigamis - su voz comenzó a temblar, era quizás el descubrimiento mas importante de la historia, el sudor bajaba desde su frente, su quijada temblaba, debía encontrar la forma de invertir esas cargas, convertirlas de negativo a positivo, si, era fácil decirlo, pero eso era el equivalente a invertir el universo mismo, pero, ¿como era posible que un simple espejo pudiera tener aquellas propiedades? - si pudiera, hacer una especie de espejo, un espejo que sea capaz de cambiar.... cambiar la carga de las partículas.

A partir de aquella noche, esa fue la misión de su vida, su obsesión, su máximo anhelo, fueron 1916 experimentos fallidos, pero una noche por fin pudo crear lo que ahora conocemos como Hougyoku.

El poder de un shinigami estaba delimitado por su propia naturaleza, aquellos que habían conocido los limites de su propio poder habían tratado de encontrar formas de sobrepasar esas barreras, pero al igual que Urahara habían chocado con muchas paredes, pero después de este experimento todo cambiaria, la unión de las cargas negativas de los shinigami y de las cargas positivas en los hollow, crearía una explosión subatómica espiritual sin precedentes, lo cual en teoría crearía un "tercer" individuo, un autentico hibrido nuclear, cuyo poder espiritual crecería en un sentido exponencial del 50 al 100%.

En su libreta de apuntes Urahara escribía algunos garabatos, entre formulas y cálculos, abajo escribió la palabra hollow y la encerró en un circulo, sobre ella el signo "+" que significaba su carga positiva, después escribió la palabra shinigami, delimitada de la misma manera solo que con la contrariedad de tener una carga "-", unió con una línea las dos palabras y en medio escribió una nueva palabra, esta era "Vizard", y en ella estaba dibujado el símbolo "-/+" lo que significaba que sus electrones tenían cargas mixtas, por lo tanto el choque de esas cargas era EL SECRETO DE SU PODER, producían una fuente de energía propia e inagotable y sobretodo autosuficiente.

Lo he logrado si - Urahara rasco su cabeza, la barba invadía sus mejillas casi de forma tan notoria como las ojeras sus parpados, estaba feliz, pero lleno de sentimientos encontrados - q-que dios me perdone.

El destino para el hougyoku y para Urahara estaba escrito, aparentemente el había comprendido la naturaleza de los shinigamis y los hollows, pero no la de el hougyoku, y ese fue su error, olvido que aquel mórbido cristal podía invertir el universo y no solo el poder espiritual.

"Así como Urahara deseo sobre pasar los limites de ser shinigami, así como Rukia deseo despojarse de su poder, así como Orihime y Sado desearon mas fuerza, así como Ichigo deseo romper sus limites para tener mas poder"

El hougyoku era la herramienta para sacarnos a nosotros mismos de el espejo y destrozar todas las teorías que nos dicen que no podemos volar.

Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de los personajes de Bleach a Tite Kubo y su equipo


End file.
